


Salde

by lan0327



Series: Savan & Salde [3]
Category: Dragon's Dogma, 龙之信条
Genre: Fanart, Human Salde, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: 挖个压根不知道能不能写完的坑放着背景是界王Savan被解（tong）放（si）后，觉醒者留在了界王之间，而Savan的随从Salde变成了人类标题不知道取啥就叫Salde算了（译名Salde-萨尔德Savan-萨万Barnaby-巴纳比





	1. Chapter 1

强烈的冲击力震麻了萨尔德的左手，他的盾被打落。他想拾起盾牌，可是却不得不用剑去抵挡紧随而来的连续攻击。

剑穿透了他的身体。萨尔德扑倒在地，他用最后一丝力气扭过头，望向在不远处与觉醒者战斗着的界王的身影。他朝那道光芒伸出手——  
之后，混沌淹没了他。

 

不知过去了多长时间。在黑暗中，萨尔德听到了某种声音……那不是往常唤醒他的声音。他感到自己涣散的意识重新开始凝聚。他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，清晨的阳光照在脸上，晃得他睁不开眼。他听见浪花轻拍海岸，海鸥拍打着翅膀尖声鸣叫。他撑在地上的手触到了柔软而湿润的沙砾。

他呆呆地坐在那里，不知道该如何认识自己的处境。

他为什么会在这儿？他隐约记得，不久前他在界王之间倒下，意识被送回了异界裂隙。他擦去手上的沙子，猛然发觉似乎有哪里不太对劲。

他手心上的随从印记消失了。像他这样的随从，在右手手心上都有类似的印记，那是一道会发光的疤痕，与觉醒者胸膛上的伤痕互相对应。一直穿在身上的铠甲，也不知何时变成了朴素的布衣。

这意味着什么？他在困惑中捂住了头，闭上眼睛，想寻找那个一直指引着他的声音。

沉寂。耳边回荡着的，只有海浪的声音，以及海鸥的鸣叫。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“这些卷轴就搬到那边吧。”

萨尔德从巴纳比细瘦的双臂中接过一大摞沉重的纸卷。巴纳比是格兰西斯领都随从公会的管理人，他曾作为随从侍奉某位觉醒者，如今，他遵照着主人的遗愿，帮助后来的觉醒者们。此时他正忙于打扫凌乱的公会地下室。

“这些是？”

“是之前的觉醒者大人们遗留下来的知识。抱歉，尘埃有点多。”

萨尔德把卷轴搬到巴纳比所指定的柜子上。因为放置了很长时间，上面的灰尘确实很多，萨尔德不禁打了个喷嚏。随着他的动作，一卷文件从他手中滚落下来，捆绑它的绳子散开了，露出了里面的内容。是关于奇美拉习性的记述。

萨尔德捡起掉落的卷轴。他的脑海中浮现出模糊的景象：赤褐色头发的青年站在倒下的怪物身旁，朝他露出微笑。

“请问怎么了吗？”公会管理人的声音打断了萨尔德的回忆。

“没什么……”萨尔德答道。

 

当天早些时候，当萨尔德提出要留在随从公会帮忙时，巴纳比抬起了眉毛。“您不是随从，也不是觉醒者大人。”管理人打量着萨尔德，“为何会来到这里？”

“……”萨尔德沉默不语。巴纳比认为他不是随从。他是把他当成人类了吗？因为他手上没有了随从印记？也难怪管理人望着他的表情看起来如此诧异。一个人类竟然提出要与随从公会扯上关系，想必显得相当奇怪吧——毕竟人们总是躲着这个地方。

“或许我不该多问，抱歉。”

“其实，我自己也搞不清……”就连萨尔德自己也不知道自己来到这里的理由。不过，仔细一想，也许是这个地方与随从、异界、以及界王的联系在吸引着他。自从他在领都附近的海岸边苏醒过来，一些疑问便像巨石般压在他的心头：他的主人——萨万，他的界王，如今到底怎样了？为什么他听不见那位大人的声音了呢？一直作为随从活着的他，因无法听到来自主人的指引而感到无所适从。在浑浑噩噩之中，他沿着大道进入了这座高墙围绕的城市。当他在街道上漫无目的地徘徊时，疲惫与饥饿终于让他不支倒地，而他倒下的地方，正好是随从公会的门前。这栋建筑物位于领都工匠区，虽说是“公会”，其实比一栋民居大不了多少。

在大口咽下公会管理人给他的食物后，萨尔德模糊地意识到，自己的身体似乎确实发生了巨大的变化——不是说外表，而是更深层意义上的变化。随从们会饮酒进食，但这种行为并不是为了要满足口腹之欲，而是恢复体力的一种途径。然而，如今的他却真真正正感到了饥饿。

他记得，这个地方有一块异界石，那是觉醒者与异界裂隙建立连接，召唤随从的媒介。也许他能通过那块石头知道些什么。然而，当他提起这件事，巴纳比却告诉他，那块异界石在不久前碎裂消散了。

他几乎不敢细想其中的缘由。其实，他的心中早已隐约有了答案。只是他害怕去触及。

“要整理的就是这些。”巴纳比把最后几大摞羊皮纸卷堆放在桌面，“多亏有您帮忙，打扫很快就结束了，之后请好好休息吧，您看起来还有点累。”

“好的，谢谢……”萨尔德勉强甩掉纷乱的思绪，把注意力集中在眼前的羊皮纸卷上。

晚饭过后，随从公会迎来了一个宁静的夜晚。也许是因为没有异界石的缘故，最近出现在这里的随从大大减少，这栋总是挤满不眠不休的随从们的建筑也因而变得安静多了。但是，萨尔德却无法静下心来。此刻，他正坐在随从公会的地下室里，压抑着内心的焦虑。忽然，一阵风吹动了桌上蜡烛的火苗，让它晃动起来。萨尔德转过头，望向风吹来的地方。那里有一道不起眼的铁栅门，阵阵微风从门后吹来，那风仿佛带有一股魔力，撩动着萨尔德的神经。

那里是深渊间的入口，穿过它便可以抵达位于领都下方，被人们称为深渊的遗迹。

 

连萨尔德自己也不知道，他到底想要寻求什么而闯入了这个充满谜团的地方。他这样的行为，大概毫无意义，他也不想让对他友好的公会管理人困扰……可他还是不由自主地从巴纳比那里偷拿了深渊间铁门的钥匙，穿过幽暗的石廊进入了这里。他借用了闲置在公会里的剑和盾。在步入黑暗之前，总要有所准备。

他举着盾牌缓缓前行，警惕地扫视着挂在腰间的油灯所能照亮的每个角落。看起来仿佛无穷无尽的岩石回廊，围绕成一个巨大的螺旋，以舒缓的斜度一直通往地底的深处。从回廊的边缘往下看，可以望见深处有什么东西正发出奇异的蓝色光芒。

领都繁华的街道就建立在这座遗迹的上方。他曾亲眼看见这个地方崩塌时的情景，一座座楼房化为瓦砾，伴随着人们的尖叫坠入无底深渊中。然而，如今这个地方却平静得仿佛一切都没有发生过，仿佛一切都不过是一场噩梦。他已经不是第一次造访深渊间，尽管很久很久以前，他和萨万踏入这里的时候，这个幽暗的空间并不是现在这个样子。能够战胜巨龙的觉醒者，最终都会抵达这里，走向等待着他们的真实。

随着萨尔德越走越深，沉睡在黑暗回廊中的死物也渐渐因闯入者的脚步声而苏醒。没有自我意志的行尸走肉贪求着活人的血肉，纷纷朝他扑来。他还听到不远处的黑暗中，有一个沉重的脚步声，是巨魔，亦或是独眼巨人？独自战斗让他感到吃力，可是他依旧不断地迈动脚步，直到一双从泥土中伸出的手钳住了他的脚踝。他一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地。他用剑劈砍那双手臂，腐烂的骨肉被轻易斩断，但断肢的手指依旧紧紧地嵌在他的脚上，让他感到疼痛难忍。另外几个行尸朝他扑来。

他开始意识到自己的行为是多么愚蠢和鲁莽。没有觉醒者在身边的随从是无力的。他独自一人，更别说身上连一片起到基本保护作用的皮甲都没有，只穿着粗布衬衫。当然，随从不会因为这些而退缩，只要主人一声令下，无论是多么危险的地方他也会去，因为随从不会死亡，因为主人总会从混沌中把他唤回。可是，如今他的心中却抱有疑虑——如果在这个地方倒下，他还能够再次站起来吗？

他拼命挥砍着手中的剑，把逼近前来的腐尸一一击退。这时，背后传来的熟悉的咆哮让他不禁脊背发冷。他朝墙边一闪，正好躲过了食人巨魔擒抱过来的手臂。扑空的巨魔愤怒地嘶吼着，再次朝他抓来。

依旧攀在萨尔德脚上的腐烂断肢让他没能躲过食人巨魔的第二次攻击。巨魔把萨尔德抓了起来，它张开散发着臭气的大嘴，想咬下它的第一口晚饭，可是萨尔德用脚狠狠踹中它的右眼。巨魔发出吃痛的哼哼声，那双紧抓着猎物的手也随之一松。虽然还没法完全挣脱，但萨尔德握剑的手总算恢复了自由。他举起剑，孤注一掷地把它整个刺入了巨魔受伤的眼窝。腐臭的血液溅在他身上，重伤的巨魔边发出痛苦的吼叫声，边摇摇晃晃地向后倒退——它的身后是回廊的边缘，底下是足以令他们都粉身碎骨的深渊。萨尔德拼命掰折着巨魔开始松动的手指，终于在坠落的前一秒从巨魔手中逃了出来。他颤抖着摔倒在地上，喘着粗气，不久，他听见了食人巨魔躯体撞击地面所发出的沉闷声音。

“……先生？”身后传来某个人的呼喊。萨尔德循声望去，看见举着油灯的巴纳比正朝他走来。

“萨尔德先生？果然在这里，您怎么跑到这里来了？这样很危险！”

“对不起，我只是……”萨尔德低下了头。

“有没有受伤？”公会管理人就着油灯的光查看了一下他的身体，发现只有一些不太严重的抓伤。他帮他弄掉了腿上那截恶心的断肢，“刚才我下来的时候似乎听到了食人巨魔的叫声。”对于萨尔德能够独自从食人巨魔手中全身而退这件事，巴纳比显得很惊奇，“您一定是一名很强的战士。”

“在过去，我一直作为战仆侍奉着觉醒者。”萨尔德说道，他捕捉到巴纳比诧异的表情，“是的……你认为我是人类，可我确实是一个随从……或者说，曾经是！”他用力喊出这一句，因为他不得不强迫自己面对这残酷的现实。

是的，恐怕他不再是一个随从了！就在刚刚，他第一次尝到了迫近死亡时的恐惧滋味，那让他直到此刻都还在颤抖不已。

他不再是一个随从了，他手心上的随从印记已经消失。他变成了一个有血有肉的、活生生的人类，甚至能从战斗中感到恐惧。这是他的主人萨万——界王所承诺给他的。在界王之间那无边的灰色云海中央，萨万曾对他说过：在这一切结束之后，他希望萨尔德能够从随从那无休止的服从宿命中解放，不用依附于任何人，得到一段真正属于自己的人生。萨尔德并不能完全理解其中的意义，但萨万赐予他的一切，他并不想拒绝。只是，这个承诺的兑现，也意味着界王已经从他那漫长的职责中解放了。

千年来，界王一直以自己的不死之身及强大意志支撑着整个世界的运转，直到下一个继任者出现。在那个时候，界王将让出世界守护者的王座，拥抱属于自己的死亡。

是的，他不再是萨万的随从了。萨万求得了渴望已久的解脱。再也不会有一双手温柔地触碰萨尔德残破的躯壳，让他重获活力。他再也听不到那个在混沌裂隙中指引他的声音，再也无法听到并回应他最重要的主人的呼唤。

巨大的失落感重重地击打着萨尔德跳动的心脏。他颓然靠在一根石柱上，痛哭失声。

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

阳光透过高处的拱窗，照亮了领都大教堂的中殿。此时，教堂里的人并不多，他们稀稀落落地分散在摆放整齐的长椅间。

萨尔德坐在靠近门厅的地方，仿佛一个正在默默祷告的虔诚信徒。近几天，他都在帮助巴纳比修缮随从公会残旧的内墙。这个下午没有活干，于是他便在领都的大道上散心，不觉间走到了领都教堂的大门前。这里是人们向造物主祷告，聆听其话语的场所——想到这点，他不禁迈入了教堂大门。

“萨万大人，您能够听见我吗？”他无声地默念。

对于人的死亡，萨尔德全然不了解，尽管为了保护萨万，他曾被“杀死”过不止一次。毕竟对随从来说，他们的“死”并不是真正的死亡，只是失去肉体，意识回到自己诞生的裂隙之中罢了。

可是人死之后又会如何呢？他们还能够看到自己曾生活过的世界的样子吗？许多人相信，在肉体消亡之后，他们的灵魂会归去某个地方。若是这样，人类的死或许其实与随从十分相似，只是，他们一旦死亡，就无法回到这个世间了。然而萨尔德也曾见过，因为某种执念或其他不明的原因，有的人尽管已经死去，灵魂却仍停留在人世间……甚至能够与生者对话。

那么萨万大人，他——

倏地，萨尔德心中突然萌生出某种微小的希望。可是，那泡沫还未浮出水面，便又消散了。

这个世界对界王来说，是一个囚笼。在那片灰色云海的中心，萨万曾不止一次对萨尔德吐露心声，他渴望得到解放……渴望死亡，而萨尔德陪伴在他的身边，希望能尽自己绵薄之力，让主人能够如愿以偿，不再忍受折磨。尽管他的内心深处，有一个微小的声音一直在发出抗议。

完成了自己使命的萨万，一定已经毫无留恋，永远地离开了这个世界。

 

萨尔德拖着沉重的脚步回到了随从公会。

在公会地下室的角落里，他用干草和旧布铺了一张床，作为临时住所。他很庆幸巴纳比没有因为之前闯入深渊间的出格行为而赶走他。实际上，管理人看起来根本没有责怪他的意思。与其他随从一样，他几乎不会真正为什么事情而感到生气。相反，他现在对萨尔德似乎还多了几分亲切和同情。这么说也许不准确，因为随从很难真正拥有某种感情，但是他们彼此之间有一个共同点：都失去了自己的主人。因此，巴纳比某种程度上能够理解萨尔德。

与他不同的是，巴纳比并没有失去方向。“帮助后来的觉醒者吧……”在生命的最后一刻，他的主人这样对他说道。数十年来，巴纳比一直朝着这个目标行动，包括建立现在的随从公会。只要他的肉体不被消灭，之后的几十年，甚至数百年，数千年……他都会一直把这个使命履行下去。因为他是一个随从。

萨尔德在干草床边坐下，抓起旁边桌子上的水壶喝了一大口。

我又该朝着哪个方向前进？他在心中询问自己。

他曾想过，如果萨万的灵魂最终在死亡的彼岸得到了安宁，那么自己是否也能跟随在后。现在他已不是随从，也就是说，他能够像人类一样死去。

如果知道他因这样的理由而伤害自己，萨万大人会生气吧。萨尔德露出一丝苦笑。萨万与他分享了自己的生命与灵魂，他并不想将它轻易舍弃。

“萨尔德在吗？快来帮忙！”楼上传来了巴纳比的喊声。萨尔德一边应着，一边跑上石阶。他走出公会大门，看到管理人正站在一架拉车旁边，给车夫付钱。车上放着一块被布盖着的岩石，有一头牛那么大。

“这是？”

“是异界石。”巴纳比答道，“几个工人在领都城门的桥底下发现了它。我想把它运回这里保管也许更合适。”

异界石！萨尔德不由得深吸了一口气。

“它很重，感觉光靠我们几个可能没法搬动——嘿！”管理人试着抬起异界石的一侧，它纹丝不动，萨尔德赶紧上去帮忙。最后，他和巴纳比、车夫还有附近铁匠铺的父子五人合力，才终于把那块沉重的石头安放到了公会原本异界石的位置上。

在车夫走后，管理人拿来了抹布和水桶，打算清理异界石上沾着的泥土。

“让我来吧。”萨尔德说着，从巴纳比的手中接过了抹布。他用湿布来回擦拭异界石带有光泽的灰黑色表面，看着排列成漩涡状的铭文在泥渍底下显露出来。他的手指拂过那些铭文。

异界石毫无反应，这是理所当然的。

 

大概是因为异界石的出现，随从公会又逐渐恢复了往日的热闹景象。异界石是随从通向不同世界的出入口。萨尔德靠在公会的门柱边，看着来往于不同世界的随从们在这里进进出出。他们的表情看起来无忧无虑，或许该用木然来形容——萨尔德却发觉自己有一点羡慕。有时他宁愿自己仍是个无血无泪的随从，对一切都毫无感觉，即便会哭会笑也不过是基于知识和经验上做出来的适时举动。在意识到自己失去萨万后，他的心中仿佛开了一个大洞。面对这个空洞，他感觉自己就像领都居民面对崩塌的家园一般彷徨又无助。

他叹了口气，回身走进了公会大厅。

“你看起来很悲伤。”正在不远处的桌边整理公会账目的管理人突然朝他搭话，他从账本上抬起眼睛，看着萨尔德。

“嗯。”萨尔德不知如何回答，只是嘟哝了一声作为回应。

“是因为主人的事？”

“……嗯。”

“你的主人，他一定是一个很特别的觉醒者。像你这样的随从，我从没见过。”

“我的主人……”萨尔德没料到他会谈起这样的话题。

“抱歉，让你想起不好的回忆。”巴纳比似乎意识到自己出言不慎，低下了头。

“不。”萨尔德在管理人的对面坐下，“我不介意。”

“有时，我也会想到我的主人。他在与巨龙的战斗中不幸丧命。”巴纳比放下手中的羽毛笔，“但是，之后我并没有感到悲伤，或者说，我根本不了解这样的感受。我只是……感觉自己突然失去了一部分。”

“一部分？”

“某种我原本没有的东西，某种……不知什么时候开始存在于我体内的东西。”

萨尔德明白他的意思。随从是生命的投影，而觉醒者则能赋予他们实体。与觉醒者在一起的时间越长，随从就会变得越来越像一个人类。

这也是萨尔德自己经历过的事。然而，许多随从在觉醒者死亡的同时，也失去了他们曾经差点获得的心灵。

“我的主人是一个可爱的人。”萨尔德缓缓说道，“失去他让我感到非常痛苦。”

他从萨万那里得到了太多。在萨万的生命之火熄灭时，萨尔德获得了真正的灵魂。

“你非常重视你的觉醒者。”

哪个随从会不重视自己的主人呢？

“我非常爱他。”萨尔德说道，惊觉这是他第一次清晰而直接地说出自己的心声。可是，萨万却没有机会听到了。

“爱……”巴纳比歪了歪头，在觉醒者和随从的关系中，这不是一个寻常的词汇。随从们崇敬并依赖他们的主人，但极少有随从会去爱觉醒者，因为他们本身缺乏这样的感情。

“最初，我对他也带有一种审视的态度。”萨尔德闭上眼睛，陷入了久远的回忆中，“他是否是一个合格的主人？事实证明我多虑了。我的主人有着高尚的灵魂，尽管出身高贵，却从不因为我是随从就把我看作可以随意使唤的卑贱下仆。即使是身为随从的我也能明白他对我的尊重。”

“拥有这样的主人，你是一个幸运的随从。”

“是的……我非常幸运，能够侍奉他这样的觉醒者，对我来说是莫大的荣幸。他总是充满了勇气，就算巨龙剜掉了他的心脏，我还是能感受到他强大的生命力。他向来不是那种善于掩饰自己的人，可是后来，他似乎把自己的心封闭了起来。”说到这里，萨尔德不禁用宽大的手掌捂住了脸，“因为他所背负的一切不允许他再作为一个人活下去。最后，我只能看着他慢慢走向灭亡。我明明是他的随从，发誓要永远守护他……”

“我不知道你的主人遭遇了怎样的命运。”巴纳比将一只手轻柔地放在萨尔德肩上，“不过像他那样的人，一定不希望你一直沉浸在失去他的阴影里。”

“我知道。可——这不是一件容易的事。”

“是的，不会容易。”巴纳比附和，虽然对此他并不明白。萨尔德也知道他不会真正明白，不过他还是很感激巴纳比和他谈起萨万的事。谈论这些并不会让他好受多少，可是他觉得自己需要一个宣泄的出口。

“能给我一点酒吗？”他对管理人提出请求，声音显得有点沙哑。

 

当晚，萨尔德做了一个梦。

梦里，他还站在那片灰海之中，眼前是界王的石座。 界王萨万坐在那冰冷的石头上面，身上只披着一袭白袍，显得异常瘦小。他轻声呼唤萨尔德的名字。

他们紧靠在一起。萨尔德小心地褪下萨万的白袍，仿佛正在触摸一件易碎品。他的手掌探入单薄的布料，摩挲着那比他纤细得多的身体。他的指尖触到一片凹凸不平的肌肤，那是巨龙在萨万胸前刻下的疤痕。萨万因为他的动作而仰起头，他们的视线相碰。

唯在这种时候——萨尔德这么觉得，唯有在这种时候，他才能在界王那双蓝灰色的眼眸中，窥见他过去所熟知的那个萨万。

随后，他突然醒了过来，喘着气，身上沾着一层薄薄的汗。他呆呆地躺在干草床上，望着熄灯后黑糊糊的天花板。

这真是一个糟糕的梦。他感觉糟透了，就好像自己刚刚犯下了什么罪过。他心中的空洞又开始叫嚣，想要什么来填满它。

腿间黏湿的感觉让他回过神来。他翻身坐起，现在应该还是半夜，但楼上依旧可以听到随从们的声音。他们平时不需要睡眠。

“萨尔德。”在他换好裤子出现在楼梯口时，还在工作的巴纳比朝他打招呼，随后诧异地看着他手中团成一团的裤子，“你的裤子……？”

“喝得有点多，吐在上面了。”萨尔德含糊地答道，把裤子又捂紧了一点，”我出去洗一下。“他感觉自己心虚得像一个亵渎了神明的信徒。

“啊？你只喝了——”没等管理人说完，萨尔德已经冲出了门口。

 

-TBC-


End file.
